


of parties and possibilities

by cosmaye



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmaye/pseuds/cosmaye
Summary: dirangkum dalam pesta dan acara, sepuluh tahun antara wooseok dan jinhyuk. an entry for #100WaysWeishin
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	of parties and possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> ' prompt: “you can have half.”  
> ' ~6k words, pg-15, friends to lovers au, nyc setting (let’s pretend they’re american here ok thank u)  
> ' will be campursari karena kalau nggak pasti akan cringe  
> ' loosely inspired by rainbow rowell's midnights

adalah sebuah pesta, kali pertama wooseok bertemu jinhyuk.

seungyoun pikir ide yang cukup brilian untuk mengirim pesan ke semua orang di hari terakhir sekolah dengan: _graduation party @ my house tonight this is the last time u can be cool in high school yolooo_

wooseok sebenarnya tak terlalu suka dengan konsep pesta di rumah. ada kesan traumatik yang hinggap di tengkuknya, mengingat dia selalu dimuntahi bir murahan tiap kali mengantar sejin atau byungchan pulang. tapi karena wooseok adalah teman yang baik, pada akhirnya dia tetap datang.

wooseok sedikit banyak percaya dengan probabilitas. bagaimana satu hal yang dia pilih bisa menentukan hal selanjutnya yang akan terjadi.

karena itu, dia pikir kalau dirinya tidak segera menuju dapur sesampainya di sana, dia takkan memerhatikan sisa pizza di atas pantry. dan bila tangannya tidak menggapai pizza itu lebih lambat daripada orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya, mereka takkan pernah memulai percakapan.

“oh.” pemuda berkemeja flanel yang lengannya digulung sampai ke siku itu sudah keburu mengangkat potongan pizza terakhir, cuma meninggalkan remah roti dan secuil pepperoni di kotak. wooseok yakin tak pernah melihat anak ini di sekolah sebelumnya, tapi dia juga baru ingat kalau seungyoun tak cuma mengundang siswa sekolah mereka saja. “buatmu saja.”

“nggak apa.” wooseok mengedikkan bahu. “aku bisa cari pizza lain, kayaknya di ruang tamu.”

ada tawa yang menguar dari lelaki itu, memberikan impresi bersahabat dalam sekali tangkap. “sumpah, semuanya habis. percaya, deh. itu yang kulakukan lima belas menit terakhir.”

bayangan lelaki itu menghabiskan waktunya mencari sisa makanan dan bukannya menari atau main beer pong atau bercumbu dengan gadis-gadis di kamar mandi berhasil membuat wooseok tersenyum. tapi tetap saja yang diucapkannya adalah “aku sudah kenyang, kok. buatmu saja.”

“serius?” satu alisnya naik.

“serius.”

“oke.” lelaki itu nyaris memasukkan pizza ke mulutnya dan wooseok hampir meninggalkan dapur. tapi mendadak gerakan keduanya berhenti di tengah. “tunggu.”

wooseok berputar ke arah lelaki yang sedang membelah pizza jadi dua bagian.

“you can have half.”

karena lelaki itu bersikeras, wooseok pikir tak ada salahnya untuk menerima potongan pizza itu dari tangannya. sebagai balasan, wooseok mengambilkannya sebotol bir dingin dari kulkas.

di saat itulah seungyoun datang, entah dari mana, menyelipkan tubuh di antara mereka. tangannya merangkul, menumpukan beban badannya pada kedua pemuda di kanan kirinya. ada bau alkohol yang ia bawa, menusuk tajam sampai ke hidung wooseok.

di ruang tamu, anak-anak telah mencampur bir dengan vodka. sepertinya seungyoun sudah minum terlalu banyak. padahal masih jam sembilan malam.

“guess you’ve met jinhyuk.” seungyoun berkata. “and jinhyuk, this is wooseok.”

wooseok familiar dengan nama itu, sesekali akan disebutkan teman-temannya dalam konversasi dari waktu ke waktu. tapi dia tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan pemiliknya, sampai malam ini.

wooseok belajar satu dua hal tentang jinhyuk dari byungchan dan yang lain. bahwa dia sempat bersekolah dengan mereka sampai dipindahkan ibunya ke sekolah katolik khusus pria. di tahun yang sama, wooseok baru saja pindah ke kota ini.

“aku berani taruhan, kalian nggak tahu kalau kalian bakal masuk di universitas yang sama.” seungyoun membuka kartunya.

“serius? new york university?” jinhyuk yang lebih dulu bertanya. “ambil apa?”

wooseok harus menoleh untuk melihat wajah jinhyuk, bersembunyi di balik tubuh seungyoun yang terhuyung-huyung. “liberal studies. kalau kamu?”

“computer science.” jinhyuk juga melakukan hal yang sama, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan. “di tandon.”

seungyoun mendadak mencuri fokus dengan helaan napas panjang. “boleh aku mohon sesuatu untuk kalian?”

dari sudut bingkai mata, wooseok bisa melihat jinhyuk mengulum senyum saat ia bergumam di antara napas “apa, seungyoun?”

“both of you.” suaranya nyaris terdengar seperti tangisan. wooseok dan jinhyuk saling tatap, seakan-akan ingin bertelepati untuk menyampaikan _lihat anak ini sudah benar-benar mabuk sekarang_ pada satu sama lain. “please don’t forget me once you leave for new york.”

di akhir kalimat, seungyoun memuntahkan semua isi lambungnya.

dialog antara wooseok dan jinhyuk dilanjutkan delapan bulan kemudian.

kejadiannya di pesta pergantian tahun, diadakan oleh pacar kookheon yang (menurut wooseok) terlampau angkuh. tipikal manusia jebolan ivy league yang berpikir kesuksesan datang karena kerja kerasnya sendiri, bukan berkat pundi-pundi uang ayah mereka. fakta bahwa rumah itu berlokasi di daerah upper east side saja sudah meneriakkan betapa pretensius karakter manusia yang hadir.

tapi karena wooseok tak punya agenda lain untuk menghabiskan malam tahun baru (menonton ball drop dari televisi di apartemen sendirian agaknya terlalu menyedihkan dan dia sudah jera menyaksikannya secara langsung, setelah terjepit di antara ribuan manusia di times square tahun lalu), dia tak punya pilihan yang lebih baik dari ini.

setidaknya di pesta ini orang-orang akan terlalu menjaga harga diri untuk melakukan hal bodoh yang cenderung disebabkan intoksikasi alkohol. dan lagipula dia bisa makan hidangan mahal secara gratis, kan.

sebuah figur jangkung tahu-tahu saja muncul di hadapan wooseok yang duduk sendirian di sofa. masing-masing tangannya membawa piring kecil berisi santapan pembuka.

jinhyuk memulai dengan “halo, wooseok. masih ingat aku?” lalu “kali ini, kita nggak perlu bagi dua.”

wooseok segera balas menyapa, menerima satu piring dari tangan kanan jinhyuk dengan senang hati.

“kamu datang sendirian?” jinhyuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah wooseok. padahal ada banyak sekali ruang kosong di sofa, tapi jinhyuk memutuskan duduk dengan jarak cukup dekat sampai-sampai lengan mereka sempat saling sikut.

“sebenarnya sama teman tapi dia terlalu sibuk pacaran. jadi, secara teknis, aku memang sendirian.” senyum wooseok sarat dengan kesan patetik. “kelihatan jelas, ya?”

“nggak juga, sih.” jinhyuk menjawab sambil memilih kudapan yang bisa dia makan dalam sekali lahap. “tapi dari caramu duduk sendirian, kayaknya kamu nggak nyambung sama kebanyakan orang yang datang. makanya aku bingung kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini. tapi kurang lebih kita sama, sih. aku juga terpaksa—ugh, ini makanan apa, sih?”

“caviar. and creme, i guess.” wooseok menjawab, mengambil makanan yang sama dari piringnya sendiri. “nggak seburuk itu kok.”

dahi jinhyuk berkerut-kerut tak setuju. lalu ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir selama sepersekian detik, sebelum mengeluarkan hasil kunyahan dari mulutnya ke piring dan menyembunyikan barang bukti di bawah sofa. “okay. let’s pretend that never happened.”

ada sesuatu dari perangai jinhyuk yang kerap membuat wooseok tertawa malam ini, seperti yang barusan.

atau yang setelahnya, tatkala ia menunjuk seorang gadis bergaun hitam selutut yang mengobrol di balkon (wooseok kenal dia. stella, namanya. mereka mengambil kelas literatur yang sama semester ini. tapi dia sama sekali tak tahu kalau gadis itu pacar jinhyuk.) kemudian mengoceh beberapa oktaf lebih tinggi untuk meniru suara gadis tersebut.

“oh. kalian udah baca artikel the new yorker bulan ini belum? itu, tentang pseudosains dan statistik sugestinya yang makin menurun di generasi z. sumpah, kalian harus membacanya kalau nggak kita nggak bisa berteman yada yada—”

mau seberapa menyenangkan pun kegiatan ini, mendengarkan jinhyuk meracau dengan campuran kata sofistikasi yang acak, wooseok sadar pemuda itu harus berhenti. “oke, cukup. kayaknya kamu benar-benar senang ngeledek pacarmu.”

“if she hears me, she’ll laugh too. hey, i can do seungyoun. and sejin. wanna hear it? or give me an hour, i can impersonate you too,” sahutnya enteng. disandarkannya punggung ke sofa, agaknya merasa terlalu nyaman hingga tubuhnya merosot. sekarang, matanya sejajar dengan milik wooseok.

adalah cokelat terang, warna iris jinhyuk jika ditimpa lampu gantung yang berpendar kekuningan di atas mereka. mengingatkan wooseok pada kucing milik wanita tua dari apartemen sebelah.

wooseok cepat-cepat mengaburkan imajinya dengan dengusan. “thank god we didn’t go to the same high school.”

tak sedikit pun jinhyuk terhina dengan celetukan wooseok. “sayang, ya.” malah, katanya. “we could be friends back then.”

ingatan wooseok jatuh pada bulan-bulan yang telah lampau, satu malam di musim semi. setelah insiden yang diciptakan seungyoun, wooseok pikir itu waktu yang tepat untuk pulang, sementara jinhyuk buru-buru kabur ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci kemejanya yang kecipratan muntahan.

di sanalah terakhir kali wooseok melihat jinhyuk.

wooseok berpikir tentang skenario alternatif yang bisa terjadi malam itu. bagaimana jika seungyoun tidak muntah. atau jika dia memilih untuk tinggal lebih lama. atau jika jinhyuk tidak mengacuhkan noda di ujung kemejanya.

semuanya mengarah pada satu hal. bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, hubungan itu masih bisa lanjut meski pesta sudah berakhir.

kalau saja seperti itu, dia bakal punya satu teman sebelum menginjakkan kaki di new york. tak perlu merasa terlalu kesepian di minggu-minggu pertamanya berusaha menyatu dengan atmosfer dingin kota ini.

tapi wooseok akan selalu menemukan skenario lain lagi. di mana tak pernah ada seungyoun yang muncul di dapur, atau tak ada sejin yang menariknya dari rumah untuk hadir ke pesta, dan tak ada jinhyuk yang membelah pizza jadi dua.

di akhir fragmen tersebut, wooseok takkan pernah bertemu jinhyuk dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. namanya cuma sekedar satu dua kali wooseok dengar berseliweran dalam percakapan semasa sekolah.

jadi, dia pikir, setidaknya yang mereka punya sekarang tidak buruk-buruk amat, kan.

“satu jam, katamu.” jam antik yang dipasang di atas perapian menunjukkan angka sebelas. kala mata mereka bertemu, pandangan wooseok menantang.

butuh beberapa detik agar kata-kata itu meresap di benak jinhyuk. di momen ia paham, seringaian berkembang di bibirnya. “satu jam. aku nggak bohong.”

bilamana lutut mereka bersentuhan sesekali, ada arus pendek yang menjalar naik sampai ke ujung-ujung saraf. satu dari banyak hal yang berusaha wooseok enyahkan dari benak malam ini.

“okay, jinhyuk. try me.”

“you’ve gotta be kidding, right?” kalimat pertama wooseok setelah tiga ketukan dan pintu apartemen jinhyuk mengayun terbuka.

“you said it’s halloween party!” jinhyuk berputar dua kali, memberi lebih banyak kesempatan supaya wooseok mengamati detil kostum vampir yang dikenakannya. tapi yang di depannya itu wooseok, mana mau ia repot-repot melakukannya. “gimana? keren, kan?”

di balik punggung jinhyuk ada minkyu, teman satu apartemennya sejak tahun lalu, yang sekilas lewat untuk mengambil minum dari dapur. tak lupa dia menyertakan komentar “nggak keren sama sekali!” sebelum masuk ke kamar.

setelah intermeso dari minkyu, wooseok menghela napas panjang. namun rasanya masih ada yang tersisa di basal parunya, meraup banyak ruang yang membuat sesak akhir-akhir ini.

“tapi aku nggak bilang kalau kita mau datang buat pesta, kan. kita datang untuk mastiin evan bohong atau enggak.”

“ya sudah, kalau kamu nggak setuju aku pakai kostum ini. good night, wooseok.” gertakan jinhyuk disertai dengan gestur menutup pintu. ekspektasinya tinggi, bahwa wooseok takkan membiarkannya mundur dari rencana semudah itu.

benar saja. tepat sebelum pintu tertutup, wooseok mencegatnya dengan satu kaki yang masuk ke dalam apartemen. “jinhyuk.” katanya, memelas. “please.”

tiga tahun berlalu sejak pesta pergantian tahun di rumah seseorang yang bahkan wooseok lupa namanya (karena setidak relevan itu dalam hidup, serius). dan berpuluh ribu jam juga sudah lewat sejak jinhyuk mencoba meniru gaya bicaranya (spoiler: jinhyuk gagal melakukannya dalam satu jam, butuh tiga hari lebih lama dari perkiraan).

setelah menghabiskan beberapa hari studi karakter demi sebuah tantangan yang tak penting, wooseok dan jinhyuk pun mulai berteman. informasi ini mengejutkan banyak teman-teman lama mereka.

khususnya seungyoun, yang sudah lebih dari tiga kali membuat pengakuan _sumpah kok aku nggak ingat ya pernah ngenalin kalian…_

“kamu yakin evan benar-benar ada di sana?” jinhyuk bertanya dalam perjalanan dengan subway.

(banyak sekali kursi kosong di gerbong mereka, tapi jinhyuk tak bisa duduk. sejatinya karena jubah vampir yang ia kenakan tersangkut di pintu. makanya, dia harus menghabiskan sepuluh menit pertama untuk berdiri sampai pemberhentian berikut.

“kan.” wooseok berkata, ketika jinhyuk baru menyadari situasi komikalnya di momen subway mulai bergerak. itu kata kemenangan wooseok, meskipun tak pernah ada pertandingan sebelumnya.)

evan adalah pacar wooseok sejak musim dingin tahun lalu. sebagai seorang penulis novel sains fiksi yang sampul depannya dilabeli _new york times best seller_ , wooseok sudah terkesan jauh sebelum bertemu empat mata.

mereka berkenalan lewat temu alumni yang dilangsungkan fakultas. intensi murni wooseok hanyalah bertanya beberapa hal tentang trilogi semesta futuristik yang ia tulis. tapi adalah sulit untuk tidak mengikutsertakan tatapan mata seduktif dalam interaksi, bila si lawan bicara sudah lebih dulu menumpahkan terlalu banyak afeksi.

(kali pertama dia mengirim teks pesan _i start seeing someone_ ke jinhyuk, sepuluh bulan lalu, jinhyuk bertanya _as in dating or hallucinations?_

dan kali selanjutnya, wooseok memberitahunya kalau _his name is evan._ jinhyuk bertanya lagi _as in seungyoun evan cho? or different person?_ )

sisanya tinggal sejarah.

tapi, beberapa minggu belakangan, wooseok merasa ada yang salah.

“dia bakal di sini. aku udah ngecek google calendar-nya.”

refleks, mata jinhyuk melebar. “wooseok, itu ngelanggar privasi.”

“jadi sekarang menangkap basah pasanganmu selingkuh sama dengan melanggar privasi?”

setelah itu, jinhyuk tak berani bicara apa-apa lagi.

sudah lima minggu sejak wooseok menyadari tingkah evan yang kian lama kian anomali. dari caranya menutup-nutupi notifikasi di ponsel dan bagaimana dia keluar dari apartemen dari waktu ke waktu yang selalu dilandasi alasan mencari inspirasi, wooseok tahu ada yang disembunyikan.

semoga saja instingnya salah dan kenyataan berkata lain. kalau dia cuma paranoid. kalau semesta hanya sedang mengerjainya. kalau kepingan-kepingan petunjuk ini cuma masuk akal dalam kepalanya.

tapi, di sanalah evan. sosok yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui mimpi buruk wooseok, ditemukan di antara kerumunan orang yang bergerak mengikuti tempo lagu edm picisan di lantai dansa.

malam itu pemuda tersebut mengenakan turtleneck hitam dan celana jins dan kacamata bulat, membuat jinhyuk dan pedas mulutnya tak kuasa untuk tidak mengkritik “what is he channeling again? steve jobs? that’s the most boring costume i’ve ever seen whoa—”

sebelum jinhyuk sempat menyelesaikan kalimat, evan mencium seorang lelaki yang menari bersamanya. tangannya merentang sebelum menarik lelaki itu dalam rengkuhan, membuat mereka jadi satu bayangan utuh, di bawah lampu sorot yang terus-menerus mengganti spektrum warna.

dan di titik itulah dinding pertahanan wooseok mulai goyah. tak mau komposurnya lenyap di tengah keramaian yang siap sedia memandang penuh nilai, wooseok buru-buru kabur. memintas semua orang yang menghalangi langkahnya.

sudah tak tahu lagi berapa menit yang dia habiskan di salah satu bilik toilet kelab malam itu. dia butuh banyak waktu mengumpulkan kewarasannya lagi, sebentar mengambil satu dua menit keluar dan bertanya pada orang asing yang mampir untuk _maaf, boleh bagi sebatang nggak?_ dan kembali bersembunyi.

pikirannya kosong, hanya diisi dengan kepulan asap rokok dan obrolan samar yang dibagi orang-orang asing dari luar sana.

sempat wooseok mendengar pembicaraan antara dua orang pemuda yang sedang buang air kecil, seperti “tadi ada yang berantem” dan “serius?” lalu “iya, tapi salah satu dari mereka cepat-cepat pergi sehabis babak belur” kemudian diakhiri dengan “yah, nggak seru dong.”

wooseok tak sadar bahwa dua orang itu sedang membicarakan jinhyuk dan evan, sampai akhirnya pintu bilik toiletnya (yang memang tidak dikunci) terbuka.

“what the…”

senyum jinhyuk kepalang senang menemukannya di sana, begitu kontradiktif dengan robek di ujung bibir dan bercak darah yang menempel di kerah kemeja putihnya. “surprisingly, he’s weaker than me—yang dicap sakit-sakitan selama ini!”

jinhyuk berdiri dengan cengiran lebar, layaknya seorang anak kecil menunjukkan kepada orang tuanya kalau dia baru saja mendapat sekantung penuh permen dari aktivitas trick-or-treat yang baru ia lakukan.

“you’re crazy,” adalah respon fight-or-flight dari wooseok.

jinhyuk tergelak. “you’re welcome.”

dia berjalan menghampiri dan mendorong wooseok ke satu sisi, memaksa menyisakan tempat untuknya duduk di atas kloset yang sama.

dalam tahun-tahun yang wooseok habiskan berteman dengan jinhyuk, dia belajar. jinhyuk dan tendensinya untuk duduk lebih dekat dari yang semestinya dengan semua orang, mengisyaratkan kalau dia hendak mengakrabkan diri.

“boleh bagi sedikit?” jinhyuk bertanya sambil memandangi rokok di tangan wooseok.

“kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau kamu sakit-sakitan.”

jinhyuk memutar bola matanya. “aku punya penyakit jantung, wooseok. bukan paru. satu dua hisap nggak akan membuatku mati.”

aslinya wooseok tak pernah mau memberinya kesempatan untuk merokok. dia sudah janji pada adik jinhyuk untuk memperhatikan kesehatan dan gaya hidup kakaknya itu.

tapi, kali ini, sebagai bentuk terima kasih, dia membiarkan rokok itu terselip di bibir jinhyuk.

mereka berbagi hening yang nyaman, bersandar pada punggung satu sama lain, sampai tiba waktunya jinhyuk berbisik di antara hembusan napas.

“just break up with him.”

lama wooseok diam, sebelum mengangguk pelan. “okay.”

“don’t give him chance to explain.”

“okay.”

“find someone who’s kind.”

(setelah wanita tua yang tinggal di apartemen sebelah meninggal, keluarganya kebingungan memikirkan nasib kucingnya. mereka sudah memelihara dua anjing dan membawa pulang kucing ini ke rumah tak lebih dari cari perkara. makanya, jinhyuk yang sudah akrab dengan wanita tua dan kucingnya itu—hasil dari hari-harinya mengunjungi apartemen wooseok—mengambil inisiatif untuk mengadopsinya.)

“someone who prioritizes you.”

(dua malam lalu, jinhyuk bertengkar dengan stella lewat panggilan telepon. jinhyuk tidak memberitahu apa-apa, tapi wooseok tidak bodoh. dari balik tembok dapur apartemen jinhyuk, dia mendengar. pemuda itu memilih untuk pergi bersamanya daripada kencan dengan stella malam ini.)

“someone who shares everything with you.”

(dia masih ingat. kalimat jinhyuk di hari pertama mereka bertemu. kadang akan diulang, di saat jinhyuk tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu, satu malam di musim panas, memeluk setoples besar es krim. atau ketika jinhyuk sedang ingin makan masakan korea dan membeli samgyetang yang harganya cukup mahal untuk mahasiswa hemat seperti mereka. ia akan tetap mengatakannya. _you can have half._ )

“wooseok.”

“yes?”

di bawah temaram lampu yang tak lebih dari lima watt, wooseok memandang wajah jinhyuk dengan penuh kekalutan.

sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak wooseok sadar, bahwa di satu titik kehidupannya, ada sebagian dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada lelaki ini. dan dari waktu ke waktu, wooseok mencoba menenggelamkan perasaannya. karena dia tahu, hal itu cuma kesalahan besar. tapi binar di mata jinhyuk sekarang bagaikan tangan yang terulur, menarik rasa yang ingin wooseok lupakan untuk kembali ke permukaan.

di semua probabilitas yang pernah wooseok imajinasikan, tak pernah ada peluang baginya mendapatkan versi jinhyuk yang melihatnya lebih dari sekedar teman.

karena itu, wooseok memahirkan diri. merasa cukup dengan orang-orang yang menginginkannya lebih dari jinhyuk. meski kadang, hal-hal tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

lirihan jinhyuk melenyapkan segala angan yang tengah menyeruak di pikirannya.

“please,” dia memohon, “don’t cry over him.”

detik itulah wooseok sadar kalau air matanya sudah menetes. dikeluarkannya sepenggal tawa kecil.

jujur, dia juga tak punya ide siapa yang tengah ia tangisi: laki-laki yang telah pergi atau yang sedang bertahan dengannya di sini.

yang ia tahu, tak lama setelah menjawab “okay,” jinhyuk cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi.

“kenapa lama sekali, sih?” jinhyuk mengeluh, gelisah dalam balutan tuksedo yang baru dia beli minggu lalu. untuk alasan yang tak mereka ketahui, kemeja yang dikenakannya terasa gatal di punggung. dan sedari tadi tangannya tak bisa diam untuk menggaruk. “jangan-jangan gaunnya robek? atau dia kabur?”

“shut up, jinhyuk.” wooseok menghardik lewat bisikan. “and stop it.”

seremoni diawali alunan organ yang terdengar, mengindikasikan para tamu untuk bangkit dari kursi masing-masing, seraya stella dan keindahan yang dibawanya muncul di ambang pintu gereja.

di pertengahan, wooseok bisa mendengar bagaimana napas jinhyuk tertahan kala matanya terfiksasi pada gadis yang melangkah menyusuri altar. bibirnya membentuk kata “indah” tanpa suara. dan mendadak, gatal di punggungnya jadi hal yang trivia.

semuanya diakhiri dengan stella menatap pengantin prianya, menunggu pendeta untuk berkata “you may kiss the bride.” dan di momen bibir mereka bertaut, wooseok bertepuk tangan. begitu juga sisa manusia yang ada di sana.

tapi tidak dengan jinhyuk.

kejadian yang sama terulang di dansa pertama pasangan pengantin yang berbahagia. ketika semua orang menyorakkan _ooh_ dan _aah_ sembari menyaksikan keduanya berputar-putar di tengah ruangan dengan lagu you're gonna live forever in me mengiringi, jinhyuk tak berkutik dari posisinya di bagian belakang ruangan.

“kamu yang memaksaku datang ke sini, ya.” wooseok mengomel saat ia mencapai meja jinhyuk. “so can you cheer up a little?”

agaknya permintaan itu lumayan retorik, karena masing-masing tahu jinhyuk takkan sanggup melakukannya. tidak setelah ia menghabiskan empat tahun bersama gadis itu dan mendadak menemukannya menikahi orang lain dalam durasi satu setengah tahun kemudian.

rasa-rasanya upaya yang wooseok kerahkan untuk membantu jinhyuk bangkit selama ini jadi sia-sia, begitu jinhyuk menerima sebuah undangan pernikahan terselip di kotak suratnya sepulang kerja.

dan sekarang, mau tak mau, wooseok harus dihadapkan dengan versi terburuk dari jinhyuk yang ia pikir telah lama hilang. pribadi yang tak memedulikan apa pun selain egonya.

“how can i cheer up at time like this?”

matanya jinhyuk sesekali terpejam, terbuka lagi. di antara pikirannya yang sudah berkabut, masih ada sisa-sisa akalnya untuk memanggil salah seorang pelayan dan meminta sampanye lebih banyak.

wooseok berkacak pinggang, berdiri di sisi meja yang berlawanan, selagi jinhyuk menenggak segelas sampanye yang baru datang dalam durasi kurang dari lima sekon. ada sesal yang tumbuh makin pesat, perihal keputusan yang diambilnya dua minggu lalu tatkala mengiyakan ajakan jinhyuk untuk datang ke resepsi pernikahan ini.

(“kamu benar-benar yakin mau datang?” cemas muncul di raut wajahnya, dua minggu lalu.

dalam percakapan yang dibagi lewat makan malam di kedai ramen di sebelah kantor wooseok, jinhyuk menunjukkannya kartu undangan berwarna lavender itu.

“tentu saja. kenapa kaget, sih?” satu alisnya terangkat. “i've moved on.”)

_moved on, my ass._

“sudah gelas keberapa?”

sepuluh gelas anggur berserakan di atas meja. wooseok memberi waktu untuk jinhyuk menghitung, meski ujung-ujungnya cuma bisa buat kepalanya makin berdenyut nyeri.

jinhyuk menjawab “dua belas!” dengan suara yang kelewat kencang, berefek pada dua lansia yang duduk di meja sebelah, memandang mereka terkejut.

(jika adik jinhyuk melihat situasi ini, tamatlah riwayat wooseok.)

“okay. that’s it. we’re going home.” tandasnya, menarik jinhyuk untuk berdiri. “jangan berani kamu muntah di bajuku. tolong.”

dengan langkah terseok-seok, diseretnya pemuda itu keluar ruangan. ada banyak pasang mata yang terproyeksi pada wooseok dan bawaannya yang belasan senti lebih besar sewaktu mereka melewati lobi hotel.

pandangan-pandangan penuh minat tersebut baru lenyap sehabis wooseok mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mendorong jinhyuk ke jok belakang taksi yang berhenti di pinggir jalan.

sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen, jinhyuk masih tetap berada di pertengahan fase sadar dan tidak. kepalanya beberapa kali terbentur ke kaca jendela. meskipun adegan itu lumayan lucu, rasanya tak sampai hati juga. jadi, wooseok membiarkan jinhyuk menjatuhkan kepala di pundaknya.

lalu, yang keluar dari mulut jinhyuk setelah itu, wooseok yakini bersumber dari gelombang otak bawah sadarnya.

“you smell nice.”

berikut dengan gerakan atentif yang mengikuti.

ada geli yang melemahkan wooseok sampai ke tulang-tulang semasa jinhyuk mengendus lehernya, memainkan ujung hidungnya di sana. berulang-ulang.

dengan sisa-sisa kewarasannya, wooseok mencoba menjawab. “no. i don’t.”

“yes, you do.” jinhyuk mengeluarkan seutas tawa.

di kulit lehernya yang telanjang, wooseok bisa merasakan garis bibir jinhyuk membentuk senyum, menciptakan lonjakan adrenalin yang melesat dalam pembuluh darahnya. mampu mengalahkan refleks untuk menghindar.

sampai akhirnya wooseok menangkap mata si supir tengah mencuri tatap dari kaca spion taksi. barulah urat-urat malunya kembali bekerja. segera dilemparnya kepala jinhyuk ke sisi berlawanan. kemudian menyisakan jarak terbentang yang lebih jauh dari biasanya.

minkyu menyambut mereka setibanya di apartemen. “sudah kuduga bakal begini akhirnya.” cetusnya, geleng-geleng kepala. tangannya membukakan pintu lebih lebar.

memori wooseok putar balik satu setengah tahun lalu, di malam-malam minkyu akan meneleponnya karena _jinhyuk belum pulang sampai sekarang, kira-kira dia bersamamu nggak, kak?_

mereka bakal menghabiskan dua jam berikutnya mencari jinhyuk dan mendapatinya di depan bar atau pub, yang mengusirnya karena membuat risih dengan tangisan dan lemparan tantrum. semuanya karena gadis yang memutuskannya dengan alasan absurd namun tak bisa dihindari seperti _i’ve fallen out of love, jinhyuk._

sudah terlatih, minkyu membantu wooseok untuk membopong jinhyuk menuju kamar tanpa menunggu instruksi.

tugas minkyu biasanya berhenti sampai menghempaskan jinhyuk di tempat tidur. makanya dia segera pamit dari kamar. tapi wooseok masih harus melepaskan pakaian jinhyuk, paling tidak sepatu dan jasnya.

wooseok tengah membungkukkan badannya untuk melepaskan jas hitam tersebut, ketika dengan kesadaran separuh utuh, jinhyuk membuka kelopak matanya dan menariknya lebih dekat.

dari balik bulu mata, dia mengintip.

wooseok menyaksikan bagaimana jinhyuk mencermati fitur-fitur wajahnya dengan seksama. sentuhannya lembut, di jari yang meniti lekuk dahinya, lalu turun ke hidung, dan sampai di bibir.

“god, wooseok,” jinhyuk berbisik di bawah napasnya, “you’re beautiful.”

kalimat itu berhasil mengirim impuls ke lobus otak wooseok, menyalurkan lebih banyak sumber euforia yang mengalir hingga ke perifer tubuh.

(ini yang kamu mau.)

fokusnya menetap di kedua belah bibir wooseok, tak mau pindah ke mana-mana. dan rasanya waktu seakan membeku dan dunia sekeliling jadi hitam putih, sebagaimana jarak yang membentang di antara mereka semakin tipis untuk tidak dihiraukan.

hingga di pertengahan, bibir mereka bertemu.

wooseok membiarkan jinhyuk memagut bibirnya dan jinhyuk mempersilakan wooseok mengecap sisa manis anggur yang membakar di ujung lidahnya.

(ini yang kamu mau.)

sewaktu mereka melepas ciuman untuk yang pertama kali, di sanalah wooseok sadar. bagaimana binar cemerlang yang biasa menyapa di mata jinhyuk kini lenyap. gantinya hitam legam.

tapi sebelum wooseok sempat meraup cukup oksigen dan mencerna semua ini, jinhyuk merengkuh rahangnya dan menariknya dalam satu ciuman lagi. melumatnya penuh hasrat, dengan intensitas yang membuat kepala wooseok terasa berputar.

(ini yang kamu mau, kan?)

tak lama, jari jemari jinhyuk merangkak subtil ke dalam kemeja wooseok. sementara bibirnya masih sibuk mengeksplor setiap inci rongga mulutnya. dingin tangan jinhyuk terasa kontras melawan hangatnya tubuh itu, menciptakan desahan yang tak sepatutnya dikeluarkan wooseok.

tapi, semakin jinhyuk membawa permainan ini satu tingkat lebih liar, semakin wooseok kembali ditarik ke bumi.

karena, seberapa lama pun wooseok menunggu momen ini, dia dan seluruh moralnya akan selalu menghalangi. jauh di lubuk hati, rasa malu mengendap-endap muncul.

(apa memang ini yang kamu mau?)

bilamana wooseok membawa tubuhnya menjauh, realisasi menghantam seluruh jiwa raganya. bahwa, di penghujung hari, jinhyuk takkan pernah menginginkannya sebagaimana dia menginginkan jinhyuk seperti sekarang.

ini cuma substitusi. ini anggur putih yang ambil kendali. ini adalah manifestasi dari mimpi wooseok, memanfaatkan jinhyuk yang dikuasai alkohol hanya supaya setan di dalam dirinya bisa berkata _oh, jadi seperti ini rasanya._ ini adalah apa yang jinhyuk akan lakukan pada gadis itu.

kalau saja tangannya tidak lebih dulu menemukan wooseok.

kalau saja wooseok tidak membiarkan setan dalam dirinya menang.

( _ini bukan yang aku mau._ )

jadi, wooseok berlari.

“serius, aku mau dibawa ke mana, sih?”

itu percobaan kelimanya menanyakan perihal yang sama. tapi, sepanjang langkah yang gelap dengan mata yang ditutup dengan sapu tangan, lelaki yang menuntun jalannya tak mengucapkan apa-apa.

sampai akhirnya wooseok tersandung karena kakinya sendiri. barulah dia mendapat jawaban, yang diawali dengan kekehan kecil. “maaf. tapi kita sebentar lagi sampai, kok.”

ketika wooseok membuka matanya, dua hal mengejutkan segera menyambar benaknya. satu, dia dibawa ke tempat kencan favorit mereka. sebuah restoran italia di sudut jalan di kawasan greenwich village. kedua, ruangan itu diisi dengan semua orang yang wooseok kenal. dalam hitungan _satu dua tiga_ , mereka berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

bahkan sejin ada di sana, terbang jauh-jauh dari los angeles, berdiri tepat di ujung ruangan. dengan kedua tangannya, dia membawa sebuah kue tart ukuran masif. kemungkinan besar buatan sendiri, hasil dari tahun-tahunnya sekolah kuliner selama ini.

orang-orang memberikan sejin jalan untuk mencapai wooseok. dan di antara langkah, mereka menyanyikan lagu sambil bertepuk tangan.

dua puluh enam tahun dalam hidup, wooseok tak pernah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan bila diposisikan di situasi ini. yang ada, untuk menunggu lagu berakhir, dia cuma berdiri sambil memandang canggung satu per satu teman yang hadir.

(dan mungkin, ketika sekelebat ia melihat bayangan jinhyuk di keramaian yang familiar, itu cuma halusinasinya saja.)

“make a wish.” seungwoo berkata.

maka, dilakukannya. kemudian dia meniup lilin di atas kue. satu ronde tepuk tangan kembali disorakkan.

pesta kejutan itu sudah berjalan lebih dari setengah jam, tatkala wooseok menjatuhkan pandangannya pada satu titik.

dari sudut ruangan, dia datang.

jinhyuk dan figur seratus delapan puluh lima sentinya. langkahnya lebar menuju wooseok, menerabas setiap orang sampai tak ada yang menghalangi mereka.

dan mendadak, wooseok tak punya tempat untuk sembunyi.

“selamat ulang tahun.”

ini kali pertama wooseok bertemu jinhyuk dalam tiga bulan terakhir. ada kecanggungan yang menyelimuti, sama persis di hari terakhir mereka berjanji makan siang bersama sepulang dari kantor masing-masing.

(setelah malam mereka berciuman, jinhyuk mengirimnya teks pesan. _wooseok, i’m so sorry,_ katanya. _please forgive me. it was my fault._ jadi wooseok membalasnya dengan _it’s fine. i’m sorry too._ dan hidup tak pernah jadi sama, delapan bulan terakhir.)

keputusannya sudah bulat. wooseok berusaha menjaga jarak.

awalnya, tiap kali kulit mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan, ada wooseok yang cepat-cepat mengambil satu langkah mundur dan jinhyuk berpura-pura tidak menyadari. kemudian dilanjutkan dengan konversasi panjang yang tiba-tiba menjadi singkat. dan teks pesan setiap hari kini tinggal sekenanya, bila perlu saja. makan bersama yang rutin sekali seminggu diubah jadi sekali sebulan kemudian diundur sekali dua bulan.

kemudian, tak ada sama sekali.

kemudian, sekarang.

wooseok harap kepanikannya tidak tersirat tatkala ia mengucapkan “terima kasih.”

senyum jinhyuk tak pernah sekaku ini. pengaruh setelah bulan-bulan yang mereka isi tanpa interaksi, sepertinya. “boleh aku bicara denganmu sebentar?”

“kita bisa bicara di sini.”

jinhyuk menoleh ke arah pintu untuk membuat wooseok mengerti. dulu dia bisa saja merespon kalimat itu dengan bola mata diputar dan tarikan tangan, membawa wooseok ke tempat yang ia mau tanpa perlu banyak bicara. tapi, sekarang sentuhan direstriksi dan kata-kata menjadi dingin.

“akhir-akhir ini, aku berpikir tentang kita.” adalah bagaimana jinhyuk membuka topik, tepat setelah pintu restoran tertutup di belakang punggung wooseok dan riuh rendah manusia meninggalkan mereka.

lucu, ya. karena, akhir-akhir ini, wooseok tidak memikirkan apa pun tentang mereka lagi. mungkin, dulu, cuma _jinhyuk jinhyuk jinhyuk_ yang ada di otak wooseok.

ada banyak malam di mana dia berkontemplasi, menuliskan satu kalimat yang tak pernah dikirim ke nomor jinhyuk. alasan kenapa dirinya perlahan-lahan jauh.

( _it’s never about you_ , jari-jarinya mengetik lebih cepat dari akhlaknya, _it’s always about me._ lima menit kemudian, harga diri memohonnya untuk berhenti.)

kini, tak pernah lagi wooseok dengar kata _kita_ yang berkonteks dirinya dan jinhyuk.

“aku tahu kamu menghindar dariku,” jinhyuk menambahkan. “sumpah. aku nggak tahu alasannya. tapi aku pikir kayaknya karena aku nyium kamu malam itu. jadi, aku mau minta maaf lagi.”

wooseok masih tak berkutik, empat langkah di hadapan jinhyuk, batas yang sejak tadi ia hitung.

“and now, will you listen to my story?”

senyumnya wooseok nostalgik. karena dulu, jinhyuk terbiasa mengatakan itu padanya.

pikirkan skenario apa saja. wooseok sedang bekerja di kantor, atau belanja bulanan di supermarket tak jauh dari apartemen, atau di antara smoking break ketika menghadiri makan malam perusahaan. di sela-sela aktivitas harian, jinhyuk akan meneleponnya dan memulai panggilan dengan “will you listen to my story?”

malam ini wooseok menjawab, tepat seperti hari-hari yang ramah dulu. “yes.”

jinhyuk memulai ceritanya.

“jadi, minggu lalu, aku ngobrol dengan kolegaku. james, kamu masih ingat dia? itu, yang kakinya bau itu. tapi sekarang udah nggak terlalu bau, karena dia belajar pakai kaos kaki—“ sempat-sempatnya dia memberi jeda untuk wooseok tertawa geli “—dia tiba-tiba nanya, _how do you know when you’ve found the one?_ jadi, karena kami berdua bodoh dan kurang kerjaan, kami nyari di google. and we clicked this website, and we read it. jujur, aku lupa apa-apa saja yang ada di sana. but, for your information, you’re the one i think about when i read that. aku juga nggak tahu kenapa.”

musim gugur new york selalu datang membawa angin kencang yang menusuk tulang. tapi, di luar sini, mendengar konfesi laki-laki yang sempat pernah ia inginkan, rasanya wooseok sedang dilanda demam.

“aku cuma ingat satu. remember that night when i punched your ex? i told you to find someone you can share everything with, right? itu salah satu kriterianya. jadi aku dapat kabar baik di hari yang sama aku ngobrol dengan james. and i was so excited i almost called you. and that was the time i realised. that maybe, maybe, i’ve fallen in love with you all along.”

ironis sekali, ya. wooseok dan jalan nasib yang ia pilih, dari semua probabilitas yang ia jumpai.

setan dalam dirinya tengah tertawa habis-habisan, bersama-sama dengan semesta sedari tadi, mencemooh wooseok dengan _fuck you and all of your plans, wooseok. now, what will you do?_

“jinhyuk.” seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya, membuat suaranya sulit untuk keluar ketika membisikkan nama lelaki yang tak pernah ia ucap beberapa bulan terakhir. “you know i already have—“

“seungwoo, right? yeah. i know.” jinhyuk menjawab sembari memandang jauh ke belakang wooseok. matanya mengikuti sosok yang berada di dalam restoran, sedang menjamu orang-orang yang dengan senang hati bergabung dalam rencana pesta kejutan malam ini. “i know. i just have the urge to confess. not asking you to love me back. sorry, if it ruins your birthday.”

ribuan kemungkinan dan _kalau saja_ dan _bagaimana jika_ yang memenuhi otak wooseok menyeruak, melebur jadi hening kala itu.

“your taste in man gets better, i think. you'll be happy with this one.”

senyum tipis terpatri di bibir wooseok, disinari lampu jalan yang menemani mereka. “you said find someone kind, right?”

kalimat itu membuat jinhyuk agak tertohok, layaknya senjata makan tuan. tapi, mau dibilang apa lagi, kan.

“perihal kabar baik itu.” jinhyuk menyetir percakapan pada bahasan lain, membiarkan orang yang berada di dalam sana tetap di sana, tak perlu dibawa ke sini. “i’m going back to cali. they want me to lead the team there.”

“oh.” harusnya nada wooseok tidak boleh sesedih ini. “congratulation, jinhyuk.”

“thanks.” dan jinhyuk juga tidak boleh bersuara seputus asa ini. seharusnya.

berusaha memenangkan perang yang ia ciptakan di dalam benaknya sendiri selama delapan bulan terakhir, wooseok mengambil langkah krusial. ditepisnya empat kaki yang memisahkan mereka. dibukanya tangannya lebar-lebar, menarik jinhyuk dalam satu pelukan.

setidaknya, kini wooseok sadar, perasaan mereka pernah bertemu. bahwa ada masanya jinhyuk menginginkan dia sebagaimana dia menginginkan jinhyuk, dalam tahun-tahunnya bersahabat dengan konsep cinta diam-diam. meskipun kenyataannya mereka ketahui terlambat. untuk sekarang, hal ini sudah cukup.

“i’m so happy for you.” bisiknya pada jaket yang dikenakan jinhyuk. “i really am.”

ada jeda panjang, kala keheningan yang membekukan perlahan-lahan mencair jadi nyaman. jinhyuk memberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan tangan di tubuh pemuda itu. hangat yang telah lama tidak ia jumpai.

“thank you,” bisiknya, tepat di sebelah telinga wooseok.

dan ternyata, begitulah cara mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

_sudah dimana?_ wooseok mengetik tak sabaran.

tak sampai semenit, ponselnya sudah bunyi lagi. _macet. apa yang kamu mau dari los angeles jam segini??????_

tanda tanya itu tak sempat lagi dihitung wooseok jumlahnya karena sudah keburu kesal. jadi dia memberi lebih banyak tanda tanya lagi sebagai wujud balas dendam. _sudah dibilang hari ini jangan bawa mobil ke kantor juga?????????????_

“hei.”

awalnya wooseok tak sadar kalau panggilan itu ditujukan untuknya, terlalu sibuk menunggu balasan pesan yang baru saja terkirim tiga puluh detik lalu.

sampai akhirnya lelaki asing tersebut memanggilnya lagi. wooseok mengangkat wajah. menemukan seorang lelaki kaukasia yang umurnya nampak sepantaran dengannya sudah lebih dulu memperhatikan. matanya seakan-akan bilang _yes you_ tatkala dirinya duduk di sebelah wooseok. “kamu temannya seungyoun juga?”

dalam seluruh tahun mengenal seungyoun, wooseok tak mengerti bagaimana mudahnya seungyoun mendapatkan teman sebanyak mungkin dan mengumpulkan mereka di dalam rumahnya.

(sejin, yang satu universitas dengannya, memberitahu wooseok hal ini ketika mereka masih tingkat dua di kampus masing-masing: _kamu bisa biarkan dia sendirian di kelab dan dia bakal pulang dengan lima nomor telepon baru._ )

“ya, aku temannya waktu sekolah dulu.”

“serius?” senyumnya kelewat lebar. “kenapa seungyoun nggak pernah cerita kalau punya teman semenarik kamu, ya?”

proksimitas di antara mereka sejatinya membuat wooseok risih. rasanya dia mau cepat-cepat lari. tapi demi menjaga etiket dan kesopanan, yang ada cuma digesernya badan beberapa inci ke samping. “nggak semenarik itu, kok.”

harusnya dia sudah sadar kalau wooseok tidak nyaman. tapi, tetap saja dia melanjutkan. “kamu datang sendirian?”

“he’s with me.”

maha besar pemilik suara itu dan kemampuannya membawa mobil sekencang-kencangnya di jalanan, hingga dia bisa menyelamatkan wooseok dari situasi mencekik ini dengan tepat waktu.

di momen wooseok berbalik, di sanalah ia menemukan jinhyuk.

rautnya tidak biasa. sorot matanya tajam dan rahangnya sedikit mengeras, mengobservasi lelaki yang sejak tadi mencoba melakukan konversasi dengan wooseok, mencari-cari itensi sejatinya.

“oh, maaf.” lelaki yang dipelototi jinhyuk itu berkata. “aku nggak tahu.”

sebelum jinhyuk bisa memikirkan balasan yang lebih sinis, wooseok segera merespon. “nggak apa.”

karena sudah dijawab, yang sekarang dia perlu lakukan adalah membawa wooseok jauh-jauh dari sini. “sorry. but can i borrow my boyfriend for a while?”

tanpa tawar-menawar pun wooseok segera melompat dari duduknya. ketika tinggal mereka berdua, berjalan mengitari ruang tamu rumah baru seungyoun yang agaknya terlalu luas (karena itu yang pantas dia dapatkan setelah jadi produser musik terkenal, kan), wooseok mengerling jenaka pada jinhyuk.

“jealous much, huh?” godanya.

jinhyuk melirik sedikit dari ekor matanya. “perlu ditanya lagi?”

( _kami putus._ wooseok menelepon jinhyuk suatu malam, setahun setelah pesta di mana jinhyuk mengatakan selamat tinggal. _we’re still in good terms, though. really._

hal selanjutnya yang wooseok tahu, keesokan paginya, jinhyuk mengetuk pintu apartemennya. dia tinggal bersama wooseok untuk satu dua hari, baru kembali ke los angeles sebelum awal pekan dimulai.

dan setelah itu adalah perjalanan panjang yang menanti, hingga wooseok membuka hatinya kembali. tapi jinhyuk sabar menunggu, sebagaimana wooseok melakukannya di tahun-tahun ia mencintai jinhyuk dalam sunyi.)

sudah lebih dari setahun setelah mereka memulai hubungan, tapi akan selalu ada seungyoun yang terkejut dengan kenyataan itu. dan ada banyak bangga juga, untuknya. karena, menurutnya, dia yang menginisiasi pertemuan mereka.

karena itu seungyoun kerap memberitahukannya pada orang-orang, ketika memperkenalkan wooseok dan jinhyuk di pesta natal yang diadakannya malam ini.

“aku yang membuat mereka bertemu!”

wooseok memutar bola matanya, gerah. “kalau saja kamu nggak muntah waktu itu, mungkin kami nggak akan menghabiskan sembilan tahun secapek ini, seungyoun.”

yang disalahkan segera mengelak dengan alasan “hei! seenggaknya aku sempat ngasih tahu kalau kalian bakal sama-sama tinggal di new york, kan!”

jinhyuk mendengar dialog tersebut sambil tertawa.

di tawa itu, wooseok jatuh cinta.

wooseok sesekali berpikir bagaimana ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu, seringkali lewat hal-hal kecil yang tidak relevan.

seperti caranya tertawa, yang akan dilakukannya sepenuh hati, sampai-sampai matanya tak terlihat lagi. atau tiap kali ia memasangkan satu kabel earphone ke telinga wooseok dalam perjalanan desak-desakan dengan subway, kemudian membiarkan wooseok memilih lagu. atau bagaimana ia selalu tahu di detik mana wooseok merasa letih setelah energinya dimakan habis karena berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. tanpa diminta, ia akan membawa wooseok pergi.

seperti yang sekarang ini.

di giliran orang keenam yang seungyoun kenalkan pada mereka, jinhyuk rasa itu waktu yang tepat untuk membuka suara. “seungyoun, kayaknya kami mau cari makanan dulu, deh. nggak masalah kalau kami tinggal?”

“ya, ya. nggak apa.”

lagipula ini seungyoun. dia punya cara sendiri menciptakan percakapan tak penting dengan orang lain, tak perlu selalu membawa mereka sebagai subjek bahasan.

jadi, jinhyuk segera memimpin langkah mereka menuju meja makan. di sana, mereka cuma mendapati bukti bahwa jinhyuk benar-benar datang terlambat ke pesta, karena tak ada lagi yang tersisa di sana. kecuali sekeping roti manusia jahe yang satu kakinya telah patah.

“loook, he's been amputated.” wooseok menunjuk kue tersebut. tujuannya cuma satu. untuk membuat senyum jinhyuk muncul di bibir dan juga matanya, dan dia berhasil.

“wanna go to the new italian place that i told you before?”

di antara kata-kata, jinhyuk menyelipkan jari jemarinya di antara milik wooseok. ah, hal kecil lain yang membuat wooseok jatuh, lagi dan lagi. yang satu ini baru dia sadari satu tahun terakhir.

“let’s just settle for the usual.”

jinhyuk mengangguk setuju. “good choice.”

sebelum mereka pergi, diambilnya roti manusia jahe terakhir yang berada di atas piring. dan sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, mata jinhyuk bertabrakan dengan wooseok.

dan memori sepuluh tahun di belakang mereka tumpah ruah, menguar segar saat mengisi sudut-sudut otak. dan mereka tersenyum satu sama lain, memikirkan hal yang sama, meski tak ada satu kata pun yang harus dibagi.

jinhyuk mematahkan kue kering itu jadi dua bagian dan memberitahu wooseok, “you can have half.”

wooseok tersenyum, paling bahagia dalam hari ini.

_you can always have half._

**—fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being late to the party! (pun intended) btw this is the longest fic i've ever written in the shortest time...maaf kalau repetitif dan berantakan. pls tell me what u think abt the story on comment section or kindly hit me @ [twitter](http://twitter.com/cosmaye)!


End file.
